No hay nadie mejor
by StrifeMachine
Summary: Lo que proyectan ambos, es amor. ProSasusakuEnding. Basado en el canon. UniversoNinja.


**_Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 ** _No hay nadie mejor_**

 ** _._**

 ** _Capítulo único: C_** _on amor_

* * *

 _._

 **S** akura despertó muy temprano como todas las mañanas. La alarma había sonado a la hora justa, antes de que su hija también se levantara para irse de misión. Su obligación de madre le hacía levantarse antes para prepararle un rico desayuno y estirando sus músculos hasta hacerlos tronar y desperezarse, se motivó para cumplir con sus labores.

Miró hacía un lado de la cama matrimonial, estaba vacía. Suspiró.

Sin embargo, no se movió. Esa noche había tenido una pesadilla. No sabía por qué su cerebro había evocado esas memorias a su cabeza, esperaba que no fuera una premonición de algo que ni siquiera quería pensar. Soñó con la vez que, tendido en el suelo, después de haber sido atacado por el ninja de la niebla, Sasuke se derrumbó malherido; cuando su respiración estaba débil, su pulso decaía, y su cuerpo cubierto de senbons no reaccionaba.

Agitó la cabeza sólo un poco. Tal vez sólo se sentía nostálgica por la ausencia de su marido, y su subconsciente traicionero le hizo una mala jugada. No creía que Sasuke estuviera en peligro, confiaba en él, justo como él confiaba en ella. Tocó su corazón, todo estaba bien.

La última vez que lo vio, fue cuando su hija lo había descubierto. Una noche antes de marcharse, cuando su Sarada yacía dormida en el nuevo departamento que Shizune les pudo conseguir, Sasuke habló con ella. Su misión era difícil e incalculablemente larga. Se metería en muchos lugares, haría demasiados enemigos, su hija debía estar alejada lo más posible de él para que no corriera ningún peligro. Ambos debían ser más cuidadosos, porque fueron testigos de las agallas de Sarada, y sabían perfectamente que sus planes de mantener el perfil de la familia Uchiha bajo, no duraría mucho tiempo. Shin la había descubierto, y había intentado secuestrarla por esa sangre y ese Sharingan que los marcaba por siempre.

Además, era una niña muy lista, y esa inteligencia y valentía la harían descubrir cosas que tal vez era mejor que no supiera nunca. Sasuke lo vivió una vez, y el dolor que convino con la responsabilidad, era algo que no quería que cayera en su hija.

La pelirrosa lo comprendía perfectamente, ella era su cómplice en esa pesada labor. Aceptó sus palabras, porque desde un principio supo que nada sería fácil, ni para ella, ni para Sasuke, ni para Naruto. Eran los héroes del mundo, los más poderosos y valientes guerreros, mantener la paz no era algo sencillo, pero es algo con lo que tuvieron que cargar.

Sakura había mirado sus ojos perderse en sus pensamientos, para apartarlos y luego mirarla. Le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, que sólo mostraba cuando estaba a solas con ella. Agradecía tener a esa mujer a su lado, y a pesar de lo difícil que era ser amante de Uchiha Sasuke, ella seguía firme como una montaña siendo testigo de todo su sacrificio, amor y deseo por un mundo diferente en el que su hija pudiera soñar. En la privacidad de su habitación, Sasuke le había besado, y le había dicho cosas que nunca saldrían de esas cuatro paredes y que únicamente su esposa podría escuchar decir. Sakura era como su capa, era su espada. Con ella compartió momentos tan importantes, con ella decidió seguir compartiéndolos para toda la vida.

Pero de eso ya habían pasado dos semanas y aunque no faltaba mucho para que un halcón llegara discretamente a su nueva residencia y le diera noticias de su esposo, se sintió cansada de vivir así. Su hija había descubierto una pequeña parte del secreto que ambos trataron de esconder durante diez años, ¿para qué seguir esforzándose en hacerlo? ¿Y si simplemente hablaban con ella y le contaban todo a pequeños detalles? Confiaba en su hija, sabía que era más madura que un niño de su edad promedio, no quería herirla con todos los secretos y verdades que sus padres escondían, pero mantenerse alejadas de Sasuke también la estaba hiriendo.

¿Cómo estará Sasuke ahora? ¿Comerá bien? ¿Dormirá bien? Ahora que vio a su hija, y fue testigo de la preciosa niña que era ¿Se sentirá ansioso por quedarse con ellas? Escuchó los pasos de su hija andar por la casa y se alarmó porque se le había hecho tarde.

Se peinó su melena matutina y rebelde con las manos y caminó hasta la pequeña cocina. Después de hacer el desayuno saldría al hospital, y después tomaría el té con Ino y Temari a la hora de la comida.

— Buenos días mamá.

—Buenos días Sarada, te levantaste muy temprano hoy.

Sarada tomó uno de los panecillos que estaban frente a su madre, quien picaba las verduras en una tabla.

— Creo que más bien tú te levantaste tarde — sonrió su hija — ¿Estabas teniendo sueños con papá?

Sakura se sonrojó porque efectivamente había tenido sueños con su papá, pero no como los que ella se imaginaba. Sarada rio más fuerte por haber atrapado a su madre, y rio aún más cuando intentó negarlo nerviosa.

— No soñé con él, bueno si, ¡pero no es lo que piensas…! ¡Sarada! — exclamó su madre en apuros.

— Ya, ya, no necesito detalles, mamá sucia — se burló.

La pelirrosa se preguntó de donde sacaba esas ideas, apenas tenía once años para sacar tales conclusiones, aunque su respuesta nerviosa no la ayudase mucho a defenderse de sus acusaciones. Sus mejillas seguían rojas, no quería que su pequeña pensara que su mamá era una pervertida todo el tiempo, pero seguirlo negando era irónicamente admitirlo más.

— Mejor come que se te hará tarde.

La pelirrosa le tendió el plato con un pequeño corte de carne y lechuga con tomate en una esquina. Sirvió un enorme tazón de arroz y un poco de sopa de miso. El simple olor hizo que a Sarada le rugieran las entrañas y la madre orgullosa de todos sus años de práctica podía presumir cocinar de manera deliciosa.

— ¡Provecho!

Sarada comió rápido pero elegante, como si en sus genes estuviera hacerlo todo bien. Miró divertida como apartaba las rodajas de tomate de la lechuga. Sabía perfectamente que a su hija no le gustaban los tomates, pero siempre reía internamente al verla retirar la verdura con desagrado y pensar en lo que diría Sasuke.

Pero todo se quedó ahí, en su imaginación.

 **-o-**

Después de que Tsunade se convirtiera en la directora del hospital, a quien más veía era a Shizune. Cuando la rubia no estaba dirigiendo el gran centro de salud, se la pasaba viajando, visitando a viejos conocidos, y pisando los antiguos lugares donde Jiraiya había estado. Casi de inmediato Shizune le había propuesto un gran lugar en el hospital, pero tuvo que declinarlo, porque su clínica de ayuda psicológica a niños víctimas de la guerra requería toda su atención.

Hace poco había regresado de la aldea de la arena. Sus colegas ahí le habían pedido que diera una presentación a los niños, que maravillados por ver no sólo a la persona que tanto les ayudaba, sino que había sido una de las principales heroínas en la guerra contra la diosa Kaguya, le recibieron con amor y muchos dulces.

Ser madre, ninja y mujer emprendedora no era nada fácil, por eso esas tardes de té sí que le ayudaban mucho a relajarse. Pero la pelirrosa no era una moneda de oro que pudiera gustarle a todos, y los comentarios ácidos de viejas conocidas a veces alcanzaban a llegar a sus oídos.

Las personas que cuando niña le hicieron la vida imposible seguían ahí, pero como civiles, porque habían fracasado en su labor como shinobis. Y esas mismas personas eran las que no soportaban ver a alguien de abajo ser uno de los de arriba, y lanzaban palabras llenas de veneno cada que la veían pasar. Ella los ignoraba, porque sabía que no valía la pena. Pero cuando las escuchaba hablar de su esposo o de su hija, quería voltear y romperle los huesos uno a uno.

«Sasuke-kun merecía algo mejor» decían algunas. «La dejan votada como una sirvienta» decían otras. «Su hija ni se le parece, no debe ser suya» era la peor.

Se contuvo todas esas veces de abrir el suelo y desatar el infierno en la tierra, sólo porque eran personas estúpidas que únicamente veían las cosas de manera superficial. El amor de la familia Uchiha siempre fue especial, desde tiempos inmemoriales. Ellos amaban como nadie, y Sakura al fin era testigo de lo que eso significaba desde la primera **vez** que su esposo se lo dijo, en una de sus tantas charlas que tuvieron acerca del pasado. Sakura ahora era parte de esa familia tan longeva y especial, y fue Sasuke quien lo había decidido así.

Se ríe en su interior, porque jamás entenderán a su esposo como ella. Y les tiene lástima, porque ellas le tienen envidia.

 **-o-**

— ¿Cuándo crees que regrese papá? — pregunta su hija. Es de noche y ellas están cenando — ¿Crees que tarde mucho?

Sakura ya no puede ver el dolor en sus ojos negros, como sucedía antes de que padre e hija se encontraran después de tanto tiempo. Ahora sólo ve a una pequeña que pregunta a qué hora regresa su padre del trabajo. Sonríe porque siente que dos grandes cadenas que contienen sus sentimientos se han desatado.

— No lo sé, espero que pronto.

La pelirrosa no puede decirle que ella no pierde el contacto con su padre por mucho tiempo porque la ahorca ahí mismo. No literalmente, pero si podría enfadarse mucho si se entera de ese enorme detalle.

Sarada tan observadora como la misma Sakura, la mira suspicaz, porque siempre intuyó que su madre no le daba la información completa. Cuando se habían encontrado todos juntos en el bosque al ser atacados por ese sujeto extraño llamado Shin, a su parecer, ninguno de sus dos padres había reaccionado como debían de reaccionar dos esposos que no se ven por muchos años. Ninguno se asombró del cambio físico del otro, ninguno hizo preguntas acerca de su estado en todos esos años, ni parecieron tener reacciones diferentes a la culpa por haber sido descubiertos por su hija en alguna clase de secreto que mantenían juntos. No conocía mucho a su padre, pero a su madre sí que la conocía, ella podía convertirse en una adolescente enamorada con la sola mención de su papá y sus días de novios.

Echarle toda la culpa a la situación en la que se encontraban, era insuficiente e insignificante para la joven Uchiha, puesto que de un sólo puñetazo su madre había derrotado al hombre extraño, y pudo haber tenido tiempo de sorprenderse por encontrar a su marido ahí. Incluso después de que fueron a rescatarla, no encontró efusividad en su madre, sólo la calma y el debido agradecimiento por preocuparse por ella.

Sus padres se comunicaban a sus espaldas, y más que sentirse traicionada, se sintió feliz por sus travesuras. Se esforzaría por algún día atraparlos con las manos en la masa.

— Le prestaré más atención a los halcones — respondió su hija —puede que alguno de ellos sea enviado por papá.

La madre asintió fingiendo tranquilidad.

— Te has informado muy bien de tu padre ¿eh?

— Quiero recorrer un camino distinto al de él mamá — dijo la joven, poniéndose seria pero sin perder la sonrisa — No te lo había dicho antes, pero quiero ser Hokage.

Sakura bajó los palillos que estaba a punto de llevarse a la boca y miró a su hija sorprendida.

— ¡Vaya Sarada! — exclamó alegre — es una buena meta mi amor ¿cómo llegaste a esa decisión? Si mal no recuerdo, ni siquiera te emocionaba la idea de ser ninja.

La pequeña kunoichi se levantó de su lugar y apresurándose a que su madre hiciera cualquier cosa, tocó la frente justo donde el rombo reposaba.

— Te lo diré la próxima vez — dijo — Cuando papá nos acompañe.

 **-o-**

Sarada ya era una niña grande. Dentro de nada cumpliría sus doce años y ya no necesitaba que su madre le despidiera en la puerta de su habitación antes de dormir. Pero esa noche Sakura quiso hacerlo, y su hija no le rechazó la muestra de afecto.

— Hasta mañana mi amor.

— Que duermas bien mamá.

Sakura cerró la puerta apagando las luces, después caminó hasta los demás cuartos para apagarlas todas. Se encerró en su habitación, cuando llegó su turno de acostarse, no sintió ganas de hacerlo.

Sarada quería ser Hokage, sería la primera Uchiha en serlo, porque sabía muy bien que tarde o temprano pasaría. Ya quería conocer sus motivos, ya quería que Sasuke estuviera ahí para escucharlos con ella.

Piensa en Sasuke otra vez, y los sentimientos se acumulan en su pecho. Su esposo tenía una misión, la más grande e importante en todo el mundo shinobi. Rastrear, encontrar y eliminar todo rastro de Kaguya y sus aliados para mantener la paz en el mundo. Ella era una diosa, y toda diosa tiene cientos de seguidores capaces de hacer lo que sea para ver el mundo arder.

Después de todo Kaguya no fue eliminada, sino sellada, el peligro seguía ahí, amenazando con explotar en cualquier momento. Si existían métodos para traerla de vuelta, no faltaría un desquiciado que lo intentase. Sasuke tiene familia, tiene un amigo, tiene una aldea que proteger. Naruto quiso, pero no pudo acompañarlo porque es el Hokage y su deber es quedarse, así que toda la responsabilidad cae sobre él. Y él, no quiere que esa carga quede en nadie más, porque nadie más podría hacer nada al respecto. Y tampoco quiere que nadie se entere, porque la ignorancia es la mejor amiga ante las verdades tristes o aterradoras.

Por eso su esposo, el segundo Hokage, el centinela de la hoja, se movía entre las sombras cazando a los enemigos hasta estar seguro de que toda la estirpe de Kaguya fuera eliminada. Así le tomara años, lo haría por todos los que importan ¿Por qué otra razón Sasuke se comprometería en salvar a un mundo que antes quiso destruir?

Kaguya es un ser inmortal, pero Naruto y Sasuke a pesar de ser tan fuertes, no vivirían más allá del tiempo humano. No vivirían para salvar al mundo de nuevo, y tampoco podían contar con que las transmigraciones de Indra y Asura estuvieran a tiempo para detener lo que se avecinara, o que estuvieran siempre del lado del bien.

¿Pero cómo explicarle eso a su hija? Que la vida de Sasuke estaba marcada con un destino, con un linaje, con un poder más allá de lo comprensible.

Cada día crecía más, y mientras más pasaba el tiempo era más difícil ocultarle las cosas. Responder unas preguntas desencadenaría otras, y otras, hasta llegar a la definitiva y letal.

Y es ahí cuando Sakura no sabrá que hacer y se sentirá acorralada por su propio retoño. Se pondrá nerviosa como antes y Sarada se dará cuenta que hay algo que no quiere decirle. La última vez que sucedió, había destruido su casa.

Tarde o temprano Sarada sabrá que la razón por la que su madre no puede decirle nada, es porque su padre se lo ha pedido. Llegará el momento en que la palabra redención se cruce como una definición importante en su vida y sus dos padres la verán con pena y entonces ya no será su madre quien tome la palabra, será su padre.

¿Cómo decirle a un hijo que hace tiempo su padre fue el criminal más buscado del mundo shinobi? ¿Cómo decirle que hubo un momento en el que estaba tan perdido en el odio y el dolor que se llenó del deseo de aniquilar al mismísimo Naruto Uzumaki y a su madre, y que después de ellos iría por todos en Konoha? Todo lo que conocía ahora, habría sido destruido por su propio padre si el séptimo no lo hubiera detenido.

¿Cómo decirle que la única manera en que fue perdonado fue por ayudar a derrotar a Kaguya y que el sexto hokage había intercedido por él? ¿Cómo explicarle todo el peso y el dolor que llevó en su espalda por años? Y después de eso Itachi, el clan, la maldición del odio, todo tendrá que salir a la luz.

Sakura no sabe qué hacer, ya no sabe cómo evadir las preguntas. El hecho que Sarada haya conocido a su padre y ella misma haya sido testigo de todo el amor y orgullo que él siente hacia sus dos mujeres debía ser bueno. Pero sabe que ese efecto durara poco y las preguntas por conocer un poco más a su padre y saber sobre su pasado la asaltaran, y ella teme, porque no le quiere mentir, pero tampoco es tiempo de revelarle el pasado de Sasuke Uchiha.

Extiende las sabanas sobre la cama y finalmente se acuesta. ¿Por qué nada alrededor de Sasuke podía ser fácil?

Sí Sasuke y ella nunca se hubieran casado, ¿las cosas habrían sido diferentes? ¿Sasuke sería diferente con otra mujer? ¿Sakura sería diferente con otro hombre?

Ella ama a Sasuke como nunca ha amado a ningún hombre. Mentiría si dijera que no intentó querer a otros, tuvo al mismísimo sol a su lado brindándole calor y protección pero ella no pudo dejar de amar a la silenciosa luna.

No hay un hombre más perfecto para ella que aquel que le corresponde con sentimientos sinceros. Porque los hombres del mundo no son trofeos que alguien se deba de ganar, Sasuke no era el mejor filete de carne del mostrador. Ella no se ganó a Sasuke por ser más o ser menos que otras mujeres, ella no se ganó a Sasuke en lo absoluto, no en el sentido superficial. Lo único que hizo, con sus acciones, con sus palabras, con su corazón expuesto, fue recordarle con mucho coraje que ella estaba ahí para él, justo como sólo un integrante del equipo siete podía hacerlo. Con el mundo o a pesar del mundo ella seguiría ahí, tal vez para bloquear su camino si elegía el malo, tal vez para acompañarlo si elegía el bueno, pero ahí estaba. Sasuke necesitó de unas buenas patadas de su mejor amigo para entonces poder ver, -admitir-, que todo el tiempo los quiso, tarde pero seguro, y eso es lo que importaba.

Ella no se ganó a Sasuke, fue él mismo tomando la propia decisión de trazar un camino con ella, y eligiendo por fin quedarse con la gente que lo ama, y que él inequívocamente corresponde. _No hay mejor mujer para Sasuke que Sakura, porque no existe otra para él._ Si no era Sakura, no sería nadie más. Es como plantearse la idea de tener otro mejor amigo, era absurdo. Naruto y Sakura, Sakura y Naruto, y nadie más.

Se duerme sonriente con ese último pensamiento. Los tres tienen lazos fuertes, que ni la misma maldición de odio pudo romper.

Ninguna otra mujer, ningún otro hombre.

 **-o-**

Caminó hasta la oficina de Naruto. Acababa de regresar de una larga labor en el hospital y sólo quería poder ir a su casa a descansar, pero antes tenía que entregar todo el presupuesto del hospital.

Cuando entró, la cara cansada y ojerosa de Naruto le dio la bienvenida y se sintió mal por él. En su juventud, el rubio tenía la cara más fresca y sonriente de todas, le era doloroso verle así.

— ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no descansas? — pregunta amable.

Naruto hace un sonido con la boca de estar pensando, y dice que ya no lo recuerda. En un acto de extrema amabilidad, Sakura toma todos los empaques de ramen y basura en el escritorio y los comprime todos para que quepan en el bote de basura.

— Lamento dejarte más trabajo, pero aquí está el reporte del hospital.

— Gracias Sakura-chan, ponlos aquí por favor.

Sakura procede y antes de despedirse y darse la vuelta para continuar con sus propias obligaciones, Naruto le vuelve a hablar.

— Sasuke vendrá pronto. Ojalá fueran con buenas noticias, pero será bueno tenerlo aquí por un tiempo ¿verdad?

Sakura inhala porque su esposo no se había comunicado con ella — ¿Sasuke vendrá? No me había dicho nada.

— Bueno, supongo que era un sorpresa, ay… y ya lo arruiné— se disculpa — Además ya sabes que a Sasuke no le gusta que nos preocupemos demasiado cuando sólo tiene sospechas. Me dijo que necesitaba la ayuda de Konoha con algo, pero no me dijo con qué.

Sakura asintió.

— Mejor no le digas a Sarada, será una buena sorpresa para ella.

— Lo sé — de pronto Sakura recordó algo y empezó a reír. Naruto sintió verdadera curiosidad cuando la vio ponerse roja. Chocó la base del puño contra su palma al darse cuenta de algo, no podía creer que Sakura-chan fuese así de pervertida.

— ¿Ya estás imaginándote la bienvenida? Será mejor que sean discretos o Sarada podría darse cuenta de cosas que la traumarían por siempre.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos y se sonrojó aún más ¿por qué todo el mundo pensaba mal de ella?

— ¡No! ¡No estaba imaginando "eso"! Es sólo que, bueno, hay un situación con los tomates, y luego… ¡ay ya me voy…! ¡Naruto!

Antes de que dijera algo más que pusiera todo para peor, Sakura salió disparada y avergonzada por la puerta. El viento que se hizo por el movimiento brusco de la puerta al ser cerrada, movió una pila de papeles que se desparramó por el suelo. El rubio sonrió despreocupado, ya lo levantaría Shizune después.

 **-o-**

Cuando Sakura vuelve a la oficina de Naruto, lo hace acompañada de su esposo. Antes de que los exámenes Chunin comenzaran, él había regresado a casa con un pergamino extraño que le dijo, tendría que llevar con el Hokage a decodificarlo. Fue todo lo que habló de la misión, porque lo siguiente no fueron más que convivencias de los tres juntos, charlas del viaje, y qué demonios era Orochimaru. Sakura no pudo ser más feliz que en esos momentos, incluso la palabra enojo había sido borrada de su mente y hasta su propia hija se lo hizo saber. Esta vez nadie hizo comentarios sugerentes al respecto, pero igual Sakura sobre reaccionó sonrojándose sospechosamente. Sarada no comentó nada, pero piensa mal y acertaras ¿no?

Con los enemigos derrotados y el problema parcialmente resuelto, el matrimonio Uchiha creyó conveniente visitar a su ajetreado amigo.

Naruto carcajea, y su cara zorruna y cansada hacen una mueca graciosa que la pareja casi sintió lástima por él. Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, pero no se parece a la sonrisa afectuosa que le dedica a su esposa, igualmente es confiada y sincera. Sakura también suelta una risa sin pena, y enseña sus dientes.

— He escuchado que Sarada quiere ser Hokage, no me sorprende, teniéndome a mí como ejemplo, era de esperarse — bromea su amigo.

Sasuke lo mira y después mira a su esposa, quien asiente sonriente, haciendo veraz la información.

— Y lo logrará — dice el padre orgulloso.

— Estaremos ahí, para sostener ese sueño — confía la madre feliz.

— Sólo espero que Boruto se forje un camino pronto también — suspira el Hokage.

Amable como pocas veces, el moreno le pide que confíe, que pronto llegará el momento. Entre otras cosas, se despiden todos y el matrimonio abandona la oficina.

A lo lejos pueden ver a su hija y a Boruto, se sonríen el uno al otro y escalan hasta el techo de un edificio. Sakura se sienta sobre un tanque de agua y Sasuke se queda parado como un escolta a su lado. Ninguno de los dos pierde la sonrisa al contemplar a la nueva generación de ninjas. Una generación que estaba siendo criada con la dedicación de sus madres y la valentía de sus padres. Una generación con familias y amor.

Al contemplar a su hija, la pelirrosa recuerda todos los secretos que le guardan, pero ya no se preocupa, porque su hija desde un principio fue especial de los demás Uchihas, y sabe que será una excepción a la regla. Además, ahora los dos padres están juntos, dispuestos a disipar las dudas que vendrán, haciéndolos una familia más unida, más fuerte.

Al contemplar a su hija, el moreno sabe que ha estado ausente ya demasiados años, y se perdió gran parte de su crecimiento. No le sorprende la espectacular niña que es, cuando demuestra su fuerza o su valentía y él sonríe orgulloso, porque es la hija ambos, no podía esperarse menos de alguien que tiene los fieros genes de Sakura y los suyos.

Puede sentir la felicidad y la paz al ver la tremenda decisión de su hija por ser hokage, y la manera tan natural de actuar con sus amigos. Lo han hecho bien, o al menos Sakura lo ha hecho bien. Y por su parte, siente que ya ha luchado demasiado, y quiere descansar.

Vuelve a mirar a la mujer de su vida, su fiel compañera, su orgullosa esposa, su amada familia. ¿Quién hubiera sido tan paciente con él? ¿Quién no le habría abandonado? No era para débiles amarlo, y si lo dudaban, que le preguntaran a los dos mejores ninjas residentes de la aldea de la hoja.

Él no era como cualquier hombre, Sakura no era como cualquier mujer.

Tal vez por eso es que la vida los ha juntado. Primero los hizo nacer en el mismo año, en la misma aldea, conocerse en la misma clase de academia, estar en el mismo equipo, y haber entrado en el corazón del uno con el otro cuando sólo eran genins. Recuerda la paz que sintió cuando ella le abrazó y calmó la marca de maldición. Recuerda la ira que sintió cuando Gaara la acorraló junto al árbol, y no pensó ni en Itachi, ni en su clan, ni en su venganza, cuando estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse porque ella estuviera a salvo, muy lejos de ahí.

Con Naruto ya estaba predestinado a topárselo en el camino. Era incluso algo que trascendía de su propia vida. Pero con Sakura, no fue el ridículo destino de Indra o de los Uchiha quienes manejaron su vida, fueron sentimientos que crecieron en dos simples mortales, sentimientos que en la creencia popular, los dioses tanto envidiaban.

Sasuke con todas sus virtudes y defectos, había logrado enamorar a una mujer impaciente, pero que por él, esperaría mil y un días con sus noches. A una mujer que fue débil, pero por él, se convirtió en la más increíble guerrera que no dudaba al interponerse entre el más peligroso enemigo y su amado. A una mujer sensata, pero que por él, se volvía temeraria. A una mujer con la mirada noble, pero que por él, se volvía una leona al asecho.

No era Indra, no era Madara, no era sólo un Uchiha, y no era la luna. Él tiene un nombre y el sujeto que lleva ese nombre, amaba a la pelirrosa, nada más. Ve a su mujer y lo siente tan sincero en su pecho, la ama, y si no la amara, jamás se habría casado con ella, jamás le habría confiado tantos secretos, ni habría compartido su camino. Cualquier persona que lo conociera mínimamente lo comprendería. Sasuke no hace confesiones en vano, si dice que su corazón está conectado al de su esposa, es porque es cierto. Y la mejor prueba de esa conexión es la existencia de su pequeña.

 **-o-**

La pareja camina a casa mientras Sarada está de misión. Sakura ansia llegar y preparar algo con mucho tomate, para que la situación con la que ha estado fantaseando por mucho tiempo al fin llegue. Suelta una carcajada casi sin querer y su esposo la mira curioso.

— ¿Qué pasa?

— Nada, nada — niega, pero la mirada insistente de Sasuke le hace sonrojar y confesarse — es sólo que me estoy imaginando cosas. Hay algo que quiero hacer antes de que Sarada llegue.

Sasuke sonríe de medio lado, creyendo entender.

— Te has vuelto menos tímida en esos aspectos — confiesa — Supongo que tendremos el tiempo suficiente.

Y la cara de la pelirrosa parece explotar, siendo víctima de nuevo de los malos entendidos.

— ¡Yo… yo, no me refería a eso! ¡Es sólo que, bueno…! ¡Sasuke-kun! — exclama.

Sasuke abre la puerta, y con su única mano le ofrece a su esposa entrar primero. Ella está como gelatina, igual que las otras veces que su esposo era un caballero con ella antes de hacerle el amor.

Esos tomates tendrían que esperar.

 **-o-**

Cuando su viaje de redención empezó, tuvo mucho tiempo para reflexionar sobre él, sobre su clan, sobre Naruto y sobre Sakura. ¿Por qué a pesar de todo lo seguían queriendo? Naruto le entendía como si estuviera en su mismo pellejo, su dolor le dolía.

Pero ¿y Sakura? ¿Cómo funciona el corazón de esa mujer que su amor rompe cualquier barrera que él construía? Cuando tiempo después volvieron a encontrarse, Sasuke supo que entre los sentimientos de Sakura y su corazón, el tiempo, la adversidad y el dolor no habían podido llegar. La conocía tanto como para saber cuándo mentía; lo supo de genins, lo supo en el puente del país del hierro; pero cuando hablaba con todo su corazón, expresando todo lo que sentía por él, no había rastro de mentiras. Sakura siempre fue un peligro latente para él, igual que Naruto, pero que siempre ignoró, porque creer que podía ser en algún momento correspondida le pareció absurdo.

Pero ella siguió hasta alcanzarle, y Sasuke no pudo hacer nada más que rendirse ante ella. Ya no pudo engañar a nadie. Los amaba, la amaba. Su amor era real, tan grande y sincero que compartió con ella uno de los gestos más afectuosos que él conocía, más afectuoso que un mismo beso. El mismo gesto que compartió su gran hermano con él, que demostraba el amor verdadero a través de la distancia.

Ella se embarazo antes de que pudieran casarse, cuando ellos viajaban por el mundo. Por eso su boda tuvo que ser rápida y nadie más que Karin fue testigo del matrimonio. Él sabe que ha tomado muchas decisiones malas en su vida, pero hay cosas que sabía que habían sido las correctas. Hacerse el mejor amigo de Naruto Uzumaki fue una de ellas, hacerse novio de Sakura Haruno fue otra y haber tenido un hijo con ella fue la mejor.

Mientras besa la piel tersa de su mujer, piensa que su felicidad estaba ahí mismo. Puede que no lo diga todo el tiempo, pero se refleja en su mirada afectuosa y en sus sonrisas llenas de orgullo.

Con la ropa fuera, siente que la ama, de eso no hay duda, y ella lo ama a él. Podrán existir muchos hombres que quieran entender a Sakura, pero ninguno la llevaría al espacio y de regreso con un simple tacto. Podrán existir muchas mujeres que quieran a Sasuke, pero ninguna le hará temblar con una sola palabra de amor verdadero que vive a pesar de las mil penas que han vivido.

— ¿Te volverás a ir por mucho tiempo? — pregunta, acariciando la mejilla del lado del rinnegan.

El señor Uchiha gira el rostro y besa la mano de la señora Uchiha.

— Ya no más.

 ** _No hay mejor hombre para ella que Sasuke y no hay mejor mujer para él que Sakura. Si alguien tiene alguna objeción, se la tendrá que guardar, y esperar a que en la siguiente vida, ellos no se vuelvan a encontrar._**

* * *

.

.

.

Fin

* * *

 **¡Hola!** Esta historia es medio fic, medio reflexión sobre la relación Sasusaku. La verdad, es que tras las acciones de Sasuke (mi personaje favorito) y su esposa, me puse a pensar en todo lo que rodeaba a la familia Uchiha (toda, no sólo el Sasusaku) y lo difícil que era ser el salvador del mundo (que incluye al machacado Naruto). Pero la inspiración final fueron las declaraciones que hizo Kishimoto sobre todo el tiempo que Naruto le había quitado con su familia y quería que nosotros como fans entendiéramos la vida de un adulto que tiene una responsabilidad con el mundo. Sabemos que a Kishitroll le gusta el drama, pero dejó claro que lo que estaba ahí, era con amor.

Y es que yo podría creer que cualquier persona podría casarse con otra sólo por obligación a corresponder sus sentimientos. Pero no Sasuke-kun. No ese cabecita de pato. No hay por donde voltearla chicos, es amor. Puro y diferente, pero es amor marca Sasuke Uchiha. A veces malinterpretamos a Sasuke, y creemos que él es ajeno a ese sentimiento, cuando en realidad, es uno de los más apegados en toda la serie. Kishi lo dijo en voz de Tobirama, y yo le creo.

Gracias por leer, perdón si hay faltas de ortografía, los quiero mucho, y nos leemos en la próxima.

 **SM~**


End file.
